Template talk:InfoCharacter
Should we... } |image= } |kana= } |original= } |type= } |role= } |age= } |world= } |family= } |weapon= } |element= } |status= } }} I took a look at this template just now, and with all the optional stuff filled out, the template gets awfully long... and we are still thinking of adding things to it! As someone has suggested, I think that it would be wise to include Age in the template, but there are a lot of things that I think we should remove from the template, those fields are: * Role - Because the viewer should be able to read it in the first few sentences of the article * Magic - Should simply not be in the template. If the viewer wants to know the characters magic capabilities, he should go to the ability section of the article * Abilities - Should simply not be in the template. This section often gets very long and... useless! I mean, like with magic, if the viewer wants to know, he'll just go to the ability section * Limit Breaks - Should simply not be in the template. - same reason as before - * Drive Forms - Should simply not be in the template. - same reason as before - * Theme Song - Should simply not be in the template. - same reason as before - Also, I believe that Element should be changed to Attribute, as a lot of "powers" some characters have are not elemental. Anyway, with the template like that, it would look like this: (and I think this is quite enough) - — RippRapp ' 19:26, May 7, 2010 (UTC) --I agree with removing what you suggested, but I'd rather keep in the Role section. I think it adds to the template. But you're right, those others are useless. -- :Hmm, true, the Role section may be good in some cases. But I was thinking, shouldn't we perhaps rearrange the order? I mean, not by much, but I just think that it's weird to have family at the bottom... So I'm suggesting that we move Family up... and that's it :P I'm not sure how far up though... I think it should com under Home World, but I'm not sure. - '— RippRapp ' 09:01, May 8, 2010 (UTC) --(I forgot to mention that I agree with changing "element" to "attribute", but I'd recommend keeping the... ''coding as element, but have the actual template say attribute, because otherwise that's going to be a lot of template changing for characters). Yeah, Family seems out of place at the bottom. I think putting it under Home World would work. -- yes i think we should remove most of that but i think we should add some.--ZACH 22:05, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :@ Zach: The template should only cover basic information, and too much of it gives the template a "this-is-too-long-to-read" kind of feeling... at least that's what I think @ Nitrous: Smart thinking ^^ So, now I believe that we only need some comments from other users. Just so that no one is misunderstanding anything, these are the fields I am suggesting, in the correct order: :: • Name :: • Kana :: • Original Name :: • Type :: • Role :: • Age :: • Home World :: • Family Relations :: • Weapon :: • Attribute/element :: • Status :Those are plenty! - 'Iceboy '' 22:11, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::That definitely looks like it will work. Abilities/Drive Forms/Limit Breaks were just too vague for an infobox. Hopefully, this will be approved by the other users so that we can get these changes made ASAP. ^_^ -- :::I've put the template up in my userspace. I've put it up up there *points up*. - Iceboy'' '' 17:15, May 10, 2010 (UTC) That looks good to me! I can't wait until it's changed! -- Yeah, that works. I'd probably say that just about everything here is OK. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 11:17, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I've been thinking...should we include an "Origin" section? To denote where the character originates from? maggosh 14:38, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :Well, that'd really only apply to non-original characters from Disney, Final Fantasy, or another TV show/movie/game. Besides, it could always be mentioned in the opening paragraph and the origin section. -- I second your point, NX. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 11:13, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :Since we've had no negative feedback, and no more comments (even after I put this up in the sitenotice), I'm gonna go ahead and make the change. - Iceboy'' '' 17:37, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Great! Can't wait to make the template changes to my articles! Ooh, I need to figure out ages... -- Titles